devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
King Cerberus (Devil Arm)
King Cerberus is a shapeshifting Devil Arm acquired by Dante during the events of Devil May Cry 5. It is the weapon form of the demon King Cerberus, and embodies his powers over ice, fire and lightning, with the ability to transform between a three-handled nunchaku like the original Cerberus, a fire-tipped bō staff and a three-section staff charged with lightning.Devil May Cry 5, Devil Arms File — King Cerberus: "The power of King Cerberus dwells within this shapeshifting weapon, charging attacks with ice, fire and lightning in each form." Appearance and Description King Cerberus has three forms it can shift between in combat. The default form is similar to the original Cerberus, being a three-handled set of nunchaku with the chains connected together via a central ring. The handles of King Cerberus are rather different, however: rather than just having spikes at the very tip, the upper halves of the handles are covered in serrated ice structures, giving them an appearance like the head of a mace. In its lightning form, the three handles separate, the ring disappearing and streaks of lightning connecting the three parts instead of chains: the three sections, meanwhile, shift into a form resembling a double-ended mace with two small spiked heads. The fire form fuses the three sections into a long staff with flames burning at its tip. File ;Nico's Weapon Report - King Cerberus :Dante used to have a Devil Arm called Cerberus way back when. If Dante went and turned that one in for an upgrade, this's what he'd end up with. :The so-called king of the Cerberus clan wasn't just whistling Dixie, let me tell ya. This arm changes shape, releasing fire, ice, even lightning as it tears through everything in its path. :As a craftsman, I'm pretty keen to figure out how you could cram all of those powers into this one slick weapon. Gameplay King Cerberus is acquired at the end of Mission 16: Diverging Point: Dante. It is a three-mode weapon. Unlike Balrog the mode selection is not based on toggling between modes: rather, it defaults to a moveset very similar to the Devil May Cry 3 Cerberus, with the lightning moves accessed through charge commands and the fire moves via standard combo commands using the Style button in Swordmaster Style. King Cerberus in all its forms remains heavily ground-based and a fairly poor choice for initiating aerial combat due to its lack of a follow-through launcher in any form, though it is far less limited once actually in the air than the Devil May Cry 3 Cerberus as it now has a total of six aerial moves instead of two. While in its ice state, King Cerberus performs rapid short-range attacks similar in utility to Balrog's Blow Mode: per-hit damage is low, but the rapid barrage of hits results in damage stacking up quickly. Because the weapon lacks any moves for rapidly moving between enemies, it can benefit from being combined with Trickster Style moves. It shares most of Cerberus' moveset from Devil May Cry 3, though Flicker, Satellite, and Million Carats are not present, and Windmill is no longer a distinct move and now only occurs at the end of Cerberus Combo B. As with the back-command Windmill or the old Satellite Crazy Combo in Devil May Cry 3, the length of the final attack in this combo can be increased by hitting the melee button repeatedly while the Windmill animation is playing. Revolver returns as King Cerberus' forward command move, though unlike the original Cerberus' Revolver, it can also be performed in the air: quickly switching to King Cerberus to perform a Revolver is an excellent addition to an aerial combo. Another change is that Crystal and Ice Age are no longer Swordmaster moves: Crystal uses the command for Windmill, giving King Cerberus a basic back-plus-melee launcher (albeit still with no ability to follow an enemy into the air), while Ice Age is a back-forward command move. Ice Age retains its ability to render Dante briefly invulnerable while generating a damaging sphere of coldness around him. Though its utility is somewhat decreased now that Dante always has access to Royalguard Style, it's much easier to effectively use because it can be cancelled into several other actions. The lightning attacks are performed using two charge inputs, holding either the melee button or the Style button while in Swordmaster mode. The game only checks directional inputs when the button is released, so a charge is "generic" and can be used to perform any move assigned to the button that is being held. A charge can be started while another attack animation is still going. Dante can hold charges for both the melee and Style buttons at the same time, though this is of limited practical use since most of the moves cannot interrupt each other. Releasing a charge during an animation the move cannot interrupt will waste the charge rather than queuing up the move. The basic lightning attacks are all long-ranged: Long Barrel is a thrusting attack which extends the weapon a long distance, knocking an enemy into the air if used on the ground. Long Revolver is a more damaging and longer-ranged version of Revolver which can also be performed in the air, while Thunder Clap creates four electrical homing orbs that will slowly chase enemies around for a while, inflicting damage-over-time to foes that touch them. The Swordmaster lightning attacks instead have a focus on area: Revolution and Turbulence perform short multi-hit combos which hit all around Dante, while King Slayer is a long canned combo like Balrog's Pyromania. Percussion is an AoE attack rather like Ifrit's Inferno which causes lightning to strike the ground all around Dante: the upgrade for the move increases the effect radius. The fire-elemental attacks are a halfway point between the other two forms, the staff having good range and damage while still being reasonably focused. The staff does not really have any aerial moves, however: its only attack in the air drops Dante to the ground and deals most of its damage there. The two basic combos possess a spacing gimmick where the weapon will deal more damage if the flaming tip strikes the enemy rather than the main body of the staff. King Cerberus has one move in each form that has a special enhancement when Devil Trigger is active, at the cost of increased DT Gauge consumption. These are the ice form's Revolver, the lightning form's Percussion, and the fire form's Hot Stuff. Moveset Standard= |-| Swordmaster= Trivia *Like the original Cerberus, Dante makes Bruce Lee-style high-pitched sounds when using King Cerberus' ice form. *This weapon was first shown at the New York Comic Con 2018, where it was simply titled " Cerberus".Devil May Cry 5 - NYCC 2018 Panel *All three versions of the King Cerberus are included with Dante's Sentinel figure. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 3.52.23 PM.png|Ice Chucks Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 3.52.36 PM.png|Fire Bō Staff Screen Shot 2018-10-09 at 3.52.50 PM.png|Lightning Sansetsukon King_Cerberus_concept_DMC5.png|King Cerberus's concept art for DMC5 King Cerberus on DMC5 Dante Sentinel figure (1).jpg|The ice chucks with Dante's Sentinel figure King Cerberus on DMC5 Dante Sentinel figure (2).jpg|(Bō staff) King Cerberus on DMC5 Dante Sentinel figure (3).jpg|(Sansetsukon) See also * Notes and references Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 weapons